


sleepawaycampstuck

by SORD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Summer Camp, sleepawaycampstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SORD/pseuds/SORD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters home from sleep-away camp. A pre-sburb AU with the kids, trolls and carapaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

dear dad,

hi! camp is really fun. well, really fun so far, i mean, i just got here, haha! but so far so good. i'm in cabin 4 so when you write back make sure to put that on the address. john egbert, cabin 4. otherwise i have to pick things up from the main office and the camp director is pretty scary. so if you could remember that i'd appreciate it.

thanks for sending me a care package already! i guess you mailed it while i was still at home because it got here three days before i did. it was pretty smushed and the frosting was all over the inside of the box so i gave it to my counsellor and he ate the whole thing! it was amazing, he ate it super fast. he's a pretty silly guy but i like him a lot.

i like all the guys in my cabin too but especially my bunkmate. his name is dave and he's so cool, the coolest guy i've ever met! he has an iphone and a neat laptop and he makes the best music, it's so rad. i hope we'll be friends. (he's also got a really weird puppet in his suitcase. i guess it's cool but it's also a little creepy! he doesn't think so though.)

i've got so many pranks i want to pull! but i have to pace myself. i remember what you said about the element of surprise, and i want to wait until i know everyone better. i don't want anyone to think i'm trying to be mean or anything.

tomorrow we are having a big assembly at breakfast and we'll meet all the other campers and choose our activities and stuff. i'm excited but a little nervous. i miss you a lot and i'll see you in six weeks!

love,  
john (cabin 4)


	2. Chapter 2

CRABDAD,

FUCK YOU FOR SHIPPING ME TO IDIOT EARTH INJURY FARM FOR WIGGLERS. I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO MY HORRIBLE DEATH FROM DISGUSTING EARTH DIRT DISEASES. THE LOAD GAPER HERE DOESN'T FLUSH. IT'S JUST A HOLE IN THE GROUND. EVERYTHING JUST SITS THERE AND FESTERS. THIS IS BOTH LITERALLY TRUE AND A METAPHOR FOR THE COMING SIX WEEKS.

I AM STUCK IN COMMUNAL HIVE 6 WHICH HAS BEEN RESERVED FOR THE EXCLUSIVE USE OF SIMPLETONS, RUBES, JACKASSES AND NERDS. MY RECUPERACOON STACKMATE IS SOME BOZO IN FACEPAINT WHO KEEPS OFFERING ME THIS SHITTY SODA.

SO FAR EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS EXPERIENCE IS COMPLETELY HUMILIATING AND WRETCHED AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME. THERE ARE SOME FROZEN ROE CUBES IN THE THERMAL HULL IF YOU GET HUNGRY AND I LEFT THE TV ON SO YOU DON'T FEEL LONELY.

I LOVE YOU DAD,  
KARKAT

PS. I FORGOT TO PACK ANY SOCKS SO SEND ME A BUNCH, I DON'T WANT MY FEET TO TOUCH THE FLOOR. IT IS MADE OF SPLINTERS AND COVERED IN IMBECILE GERMS.


	3. Chapter 3

D34R MOM

TOD4Y W3 D1D M4C4RON1 4RT 1N 4RTS 4ND CR4FTS  
1 D1D 4 S3LF-PORTR41T 4ND ON3 OF TH3 GUYS TOOK 4 PHOTO FOR M3:

L4ST N1GHT 1 DR4NK BUG JU1C3 (1T W4S D3L1C1OUS)  


1D M1SS YOU 4 LOT MOR3 1F YOU 3V3R WROT3 B4CK >:\

LOV3  
T3R3Z1


End file.
